Reno Jackson
Reno Jackson is a notable protagonist in Hearthstone. He is one of the members of the League of Explorers, debuting in the expansion of the same name. He is voiced by Travis Willingham, who also voices Roy Mustang, Knuckles the Echidna and Guile. Description Reno Jackson is the human member of the League of Explorers. He wears gear similar to Indiana Jones, and has a notable moustache and hat. He also has a gold tooth. His true form, Renogos, is a blue drake with spikes across his body. He has the gold tooth of his human form, with the hat he wore being pierced through his right horn. He is said to be young in dragon years. Personality While Reno can be hammy, arrogant and childlike, he is nonetheless a noble and loyal ally to the League of Explorers. He enjoys finding magic artifacts and activating them without having any idea of how they work, but he never misuses them and always uses their powers for good. He is also inspiring, as seen when he is mentioned to have motivated Elise to become more confident. When the League of Villains fights against potentially cataclysmic threats, Reno has faith in himself and his allies to save the world. Synopsis League of Explorers Reno appears with his allies Elise Starseeker, Brann Bronzebeard and Sir Finley Mrrgglton, recruiting the player to their mission to explore an underground ruin to search for the pieces of the Staff of Origination. However, the ethereal Arch-Thief Rafaam stole the staff and used it for its destructive potential, the Explorers put an end to his plan. As a collectible card, Reno is able to heal the player's hero to full health only if their deck has no duplicates. Along with his friend Brann, Reno is one of the most popular legendary minions in the League of Explorers expansion and the game overall. Journey to Un'Goro While Reno himself does not appear, his friend Elise appears, known as Elise the Trailblazer. In her flavor text, it describes how Reno taught her that blazing her own trail is better than following someone else's map, which fuelled Elise to be more confident in her abilities for her future activities. Saviors of Uldum After the League of E.V.I.L. conquered the floating city of Dalaran, Elise brought back the League of Explorers to combat Azeroth's newest threat, which were headed to the desert civilization of Uldum. Reno had found a gatling gun made from magical crystals as well as the Puzzle Box of Yogg'Saron, which he used to fight against E.V.I.L. and the Plague Lords that they unleashed. In the end, they were able to defeat all of the Plague Lords and protect Uldum. Descent of Dragons / Galakrond's Awakening Rafaam and his co-founders began their most dangerous plan yet: resurrecting the proto-dragon Galakrond to take over the world. The League of Explorers headed to Dragonblight to stop the League. Reno was captured by Dr. Boom's airship and forced to watch Rafaam making a puppet show depicting his evil plans, but Reno interrupted the show to display how the League of Explorers foiled said plans, commending his allies for their efforts. Luckily, the League of Explorers came to rescue him, with Elise having new knowledge of Reno's origins. During the Galakrond's Awakening campaign, there are two scenarios for the heroes and villains' playthroughs. In the villains' route, Reno is the penultimate boss who tries to stop Rafaam's plan, being allied with Anduin Wrynn and Sylvanas Windrunner to stop him. If Rafaam manages to defeat the three heroes, he ends up having to fight Galakrond, since he only wants to destroy Azeroth, which Rafaam only wanted to conquer. In the heroes' route, Reno holds his own against Rafaam as he summons Galakrond. Eventually, he absorbs the magical energy around him in order to transform into his true form: a blue drake named Renogos. While he is aware of his draconic form (knowing that he had wings and remembering that he hatched from an egg), he either did not remember until he transformed or kept it a secret for some reason. With his newfound abilities, Renogos defeats Galakrond and saves Azeroth once again. Trivia *In the One Nights at Karazhan trailer, Reno was seen in a hot tub with Sir Finley and a cow, with The Curator diving in. Since The Curator's ingame ability was to draw three minions of the Beast, Dragon and Murloc tribes, the fans joked that since Finley represented the Murloc and the cow represented the Beast, that meant that Reno must be the Dragon. While this theory was an in-joke, it was eventually made true in Galakrond's Awakening and Reno was confirmed to be a dragon after all. Category:Warcraft Heroes Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Thieves Category:Magic Category:Comic Relief Category:Casanova Category:Arrogant Category:Selfless Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Optimists Category:Global Protection Category:Dragons Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Stalkers